Yon Rha (RP)
Yon Rha was the commander of the Southern Raiders from 86 to 96 AG, and then one more time for a final raid on the Southern Water Tribe in 102 AG. He was responsible for the death of Kya, Katara and Sokka's mother, in an attempt to hunt down the last waterbender. After finding out Katara was the real waterbender, he made one last raid to hunt her down and kill her, but was thwarted by Ty Lee. Following this raid, Yon Rha and other Southern Raiders leaders returned to the Fire Nation and were executed by declaration of Fire Lord Zuko. History To 100 AG (Courtesy: Avatar Wiki) Yon Rha became the commander of the Southern Raiders around 86 AG. In 94 AG, he was tasked by Fire Lord Azulon to find and dispose of the final remaining waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe. He and his men executed a raid on the tribe during which Yon Rha interrogated Kya to find the last waterbender's whereabouts. Kya tricked him into believing that she was the one they were looking for in order to protect the real waterbender, her daughter Katara. Yon Rha killed Kya on the spot, explaining that he did not intend on taking any prisoners. In 96 AG, Yon Rha honorably retired, going home to live quietly with his ill-tempered mother in a peaceful Fire Nation village. Mostly due to the time he spent with her, he was reduced to a shadow of the proud commander he used to be. Four years after his retirement, when he was returning home after grocery shopping, he was ambushed by Katara and Zuko, who had left the Western Air Temple to confront him, seeking vengeance for Kya's murder. He recognized Katara as the little Water Tribe girl he encountered during his last raid on the Southern Water Tribe when he killed the alleged last waterbender. However, he was proven wrong in his belief when Katara revealed that her mother had lied to protect the true last waterbender, herself. Seeing the pain and rage displayed in Katara's bending, Yon Rha cowered back from her fierce attack, raising his arms to protect himself from the icicles she shot in his direction to end his life. However, she halted her attack at the last moment, deciding to spare him. He begged for his life, even offering the life of his own mother to even the score, though Katara refrained from executing her revenge, proclaiming that as much as she hated him, she could not bring herself to kill such a miserable target. Yon Rha was left crying and cowering in the dirt of the road. 100 - 102 AG After this event, Yon Rha left his mother's home and worked to settle down mentally, moving in with his brother, Zhei Li. For the next 12 months, the old commander recovered from the near-killing by Katara. Soon, his old vengeance for killing the last waterbender re-sparked, and he desired one last raid on the Southern Tribe. To do this, he gathered up Metang, the last commander of the Southern Raiders before Fire Lord Zuko disbanded them postwar, and many other top benders and warriors of the unit. From fall 101 AG onward, Yon Rha and the Southern Raiders, now a rogue, rebel unit, re-militarized using old decomissioned navy ships at a base on a remote Fire Nation island. He, Zhei Li, and Metang organized a plan to raid the strengthened South Pole once more. The last raid On the 19th day of the second month, 102 AG, Yon Rha's unit arrived at the Southern Water Tribe at sunrise. The attack started as a stunning success, with waterbenders struggling against Yon Rha's forces initially. However, his fight took a blow when the present members of Team Avatar - Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Kyoshi Warriors Suki and Ty Lee - joined the fight and began defeating several of his men. After the battle began to tilt against the old firebender, he and his other two leaders took to the battle. While Zhei Li and Metang went right out to the fight, Yon Rha waited for his target. Soon, he found himself confronted by both Katara and Aang. After explaining to the Avatar who he was, he declared joy at having been delivered the couple - now having not only the chance to defeat the last waterbender, but to take the Avatar down as well. After a verbal exchange, the three began fighting. Initially, Yon Rha was overwhelmed by the two, but soon found an opening. He took Katara down with a fire blast, and then his sights on her boyfriend. Yon Rha launched a firebomb at Aang, which threw the airbender back to the city wall and knocked him unconscious, thus unable to fight. Now matched with only Katara, Yon Rha gained a powerful advantage. He soon had the waterbender fighting with solely her anger, drilling down her focus and energy. He hit her with several firebombs much like he had done to Aang; leaving Katara on the fringe of hopelessness. The last firebomb he shot drove her to a city wall, giving him the chance to finish it off. However, before he could launch the last shot and accomplish his goal, Yon Rha had his chi blocked from behind by an exhausted Ty Lee. The Kyoshi Warrior struck four of Yon Rha's chi points, sending him to the ground and leaving his bending briefly disabled. This was followed with Ty Lee declaring to him that "He did not mess with her best friend." The temporary disabling allowed Water Tribe warriors enough time to capture the old firebender. With Yon Rha's capture, Zhei Li and Metang surrendered. Imprisonment and execution By Chief Hakoda's orders, Yon Rha was held underground along with his commanders for the next four days. During his time, he began muttering curses on Aang, Katara, and Ty Lee. After Fire Lord Zuko visited the South Pole and struck an agreement with Hakoda, Yon Rha was taken back to the Fire Nation along with his fellow raiders. For the next month, they stood trial for defiance of the Fire Nation oath and crimes against the peace. Zuko ordered Yon Rha, Zhei Li and Metang to be executed after a 90-day stay of execution on the 26th day of the sixth month. Yon Rha was the first to be executed by firing squad. A minute before the firebenders executed him, he declared this: May you all rue this day for your lives! A curse on you, traitorous Fire Lord, for bowing to the Avatar! A curse on the Avatar for ending our supremacy! A curse on the waterbender who escaped our clutches! A curse on the circus freak for betraying her nation and the mighty Princess Azula! May the Fire Nation built by Sozin live forever! Seconds afterward, Yon Rha was burned to death, ending his life after 70 years. Roleplay appearances * RP 2012-03-12 Category:Characters